Le crayon
by Oximore
Summary: Maxxie traçait les lignes mobiles du visage de Cassie de la pointe de son crayon... Tony/Maxxie sous-entendu


**Titre de la fic :** Le crayon.

**Couple :** Tony/Maxxie

**Fandom :** Skins

**Genre :** ??

**Rating : **PG

#

#

**Note :**_ La fic se situe avant l'épisode « Maxxie and Anwar. », épisode 6 de la saison 1 pour ceux qui connaisse la série (comment ça je suis toute seule?! Maintenant que ça passe sur canal+ -que je n'ai paaaas-, j'espère que les français vont s'y mettrent même si c'est en version française! Vive les VO!)._

_#_

_#_

Maxxie avait toujours considéré Tony Stonem comme un ami. Ou comme quelque chose s'en approchant.

Le genre d'ami avec qui on sort le soir, on rit, on boit, on fume, on s'écroule complètement défoncé en début de matinée. Le genre d'ami qui met une fille à genoux d'un regard; un garçon aussi d'ailleurs, pour peu qu'il soit comme lui. Le genre d'ami dont on n'attend rien de particulier.

Il n'attendait rien de Tony.

Tout le monde semblait attendre quelque chose de Tony, lui en voulant lorsqu'il ne répondait pas à leurs attentes. Ce qui, il fallait le reconnaître, arrivait rarement.

Lui, il n'attendait rien de plus que ce qu'il avait déjà, de bon moments, du fun.

Il avait de véritables amis de toute façon, Chris et Anwar, Cassie, Sid, Jal, Michelle, il les appréciait tous bien sur, c'était juste différent. Quant à Tony...

Il appréciait Tony. Qui ne l'appréciait pas?

Avec lui, la plus banale sortie pouvait devenir vraiment mémorable.

Tony se moquait totalement que Maxxie soit gay. En fait, il aurait pu être zoophile, il n'était pas sur que cela aurait perturbé le brun. Ca aurait même pu l'intéresser...

...

Enfin, peut être pas... Il espérait que non en fait! Tony avait beau être un hédoniste pervers et manipulateur qui ne savait visiblement pas ce que signifiait _monogamie_, il devait avoir des limites.

Cependant, il y avait en lui quelque chose qui forçait Maxxie à rester à distance. Ne pas trop s'impliquer.

Michelle avait comparé Tony à de la glace, Maxxie le voyait plutôt comme de l'eau, miroitant magnifiquement sous la lumière, tel de l'or, renvoyant à chacun les rayons du soleil, sans que jamais quiconque ne puisse s'en saisir.

Ils essayaient tous.

Michelle, plus que n'importe qui, pensait l'avoir saisit dans le creux de ses mains, mais ce n'était qu'une illusion. Tony finirait par lui glisser entre les doigts, comme l'eau, sans s'inquiéter de blesser les autres au passage.

Il n'était pas le seul à s'en rendre compte; Jal, il en était sur, le percevait également, et Cassie, étrange Cassie, semblait le sentir avec une acuité particulière. Question de sensibilité?

Tony n'avait jamais rien exigé de lui non plus. Jamais directement tout du moins.

Là, alors qu'ils étaient tous assis sur l'herbe, Maxxie pouvait sentir le regard de Tony sur lui pendant qu'il dessinait Cassie. Pas un regard fixe, ou insistant, il était trop subtil pour ça, juste suffisant pour que Maxxie le sente.

Maxxie ne dessinait pas Tony.

Il ne l'avait jamais fait et n'avait pas l'intention de le faire.

Tony n'avait jamais fait la moindre remarque, mais il l'avait parfaitement remarqué. Il n'en avait d'abord pas tenu compte, cela paraissait de peu d'importance, et puis, au fil du temps qu'ils passaient tous ensemble, cela avait commencé à l'agacer.

Maxxie avait déjà dessiner toutes les personnes de leur entourage sauf lui; même la soeur de Tony, Effy, avait été croquée par son crayon et seul lui, Tony Stonem, n'avait pas eu ce qui semblait à présent être un privilège.

Maxxie n'avait pris conscience que très récemment que le brun était ennuyé d'être le seul à ne pas avoir été dessiner. Surtout, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, persuadé d'être, sans aucun doute le plus beau garçon que Maxxie puisse trouver à dessiner à Bristol.

Pas que le blond ne puisse le nier, ou en ai seulement l'intention. Tony était extrêmement séduisant, il se voyait mal affirmer le contraire.

Ca aurait fait un pitoyable mensonge.

Maxxie aimait dessiner les gens, il aimait les dessiner pour ce qu'ils étaient. Montrer le côté sensible de Sid, saisir l'esprit têtu de Michelle, la fantaisie de Chris, la gentillesse de Anwar et la perspicacité de Cassie. Ce qu'ils étaient, ce qu'ils cachaient, il essayait de mettre un peu de tout ça dans ses portraits, capturer une expression révélatrice.

Il n'y avait rien de révélateur chez Tony, tout était factice.

Les sourires, les regards, tout. Il avait longtemps naïvement pensé que Michelle était l'exception, mais non, aussi fantastique que soit la jeune fille, Tony ne la remarquait pas. Sid était celui avec qui il était le plus sincère en fait.

Maxxie continuait à tracer les lignes mobiles du visage de Cassie de la pointe de son crayon, tentant d'ignorer les regards du brun.

Apparemment, il était devenu sans le savoir la nouvelle occupation du _putain_ de sociopathe qu'était Tony Stonem. Les regards, les sourires, ses mouvements de Tony lui criaient _« Regarde moi! Aller, regarde moi! Tu ne verras jamais personne aussi génial que moi dans ta vie! »_. Et Maxxie le regardait, il le regardait vraiment.

Et il ne voyait toujours rien.

#

#

**Ma toute première fic sur Skins! Je suis une fan de cette série complètement sous acides et de la jolie palette de personnages qu'elle offre! Evidemment, mon chouchou est Maxxie (Tony est hot, mais c'est un vrai sociopathe , Chris est absolument adorable -sigh et Anwar tordant) et j'ai réussi à être gentille avec Michelle même si je ne l'aime pas (je sais que plein de monde la trouve super, et elle a des qualités, mais rien a faire je l'aime pas ).**

**Vive Cassie!**

**Vive Jal!**

**La série passe sur Canal + (enfin, je ne sais pas si elle passe encore), elle est peut-être encore trouvable sur le web sur You Tube et dailymotion (mais je suis pas sur, ça devient la "chasse aux sorcières" les séries TV sur internet) et est disponible en DVD à la Fnac :D**

**Sinon, j'accueille avec grand plaisir les reviews!! Une voyelle, un cris, un mot, ce que vous voulez, mais juste une petite trace! :D**

**Merci d'avoir lu!!**


End file.
